


mistletoe & wine.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: i refuse to admit there was a beach divorce (aka all my charles/erik fics) [78]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Setting – No Powers, Alternate Setting: Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Condoms, December writing challenge, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Holidays, Inspired by Music, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Relationship(s), Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: A time for giving, a time for getting,A time for forgiving and for forgetting.Christmas is love, Christmas is peace,A time for hating and fighting to cease.or: Erik and Charles are spending their first holiday season together, and as Christmas approaches, Erik notices that there is mistletoe hanging in Charles's apartment and an idea is formed.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: i refuse to admit there was a beach divorce (aka all my charles/erik fics) [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1202509
Kudos: 18
Collections: December Writing Challenge - 2019





	mistletoe & wine.

**Author's Note:**

> happy December from the artist formerly known as porcelainsimplicity. 'tis still me, just a different username.
> 
> Day 23 of my December writing challenge. Today's prompt comes from someone on Tumblr, but I unfortunately cannot tell you who. I had this all written down but I lost that word doc in a computer crash and my attempts to find who authored all of the prompts were only partially successful. This is one of the prompts I couldn't find the author of, so if this is your prompt, please let me know so I can credit you! I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Day 23 prompt: “I know that people usually kiss under mistletoe but...I had other things planned.”  
> Day 23 title song: Mistletoe & Wine by Cliff Richard
> 
> this is absolutely atrocious and I'm sorry about that.

Charles and Erik were well into their second bottle of wine when Erik looked up and noticed the mistletoe that was hanging from the ceiling in front of Charles's Christmas tree. It wasn't like he'd never seen mistletoe before but he'd always thought that it was hung in a doorway, so he found its spot in front of the tree to be curious. Charles had gotten up to get them some more wine and when he came back, Erik turned to him with a smile. “Mistletoe in front of the tree? I always thought that it was hung in doorways.”

“Well, I suppose it normally is,” Charles said, handing Erik his glass before sitting down. “But my family has been putting it up in front of the tree for a while now. It's all Raven's fault, really.”

“Raven's fault?”

Charles nodded and took a sip. “She was eleven when my parents adopted her after her parents died in a car accident. When it was our first Christmas with her, my father was asking her about traditions that she'd had with her parents that we could adopt into ours, and one of the ones that she mentioned was that her parents always hung mistletoe in front of the tree. So we started to do that. It's just something that's stuck with me. Plus I think Raven would be upset if she came over and I had it hanging somewhere else.”

“Interesting,” Erik mused, leaning back and taking a long sip of his wine as an idea formed in his head. 

Sex had only recently come into their relationship and it hadn't been very adventurous yet, but Erik was suddenly consumed with the thought of fucking Charles underneath the mistletoe, in front of his Christmas tree. 

“Do you ever hang up mistletoe?” Charles asked. “I know it's more of a Christmas thing but I honestly think that it's something that should be for all the holidays.”

“No, I never hang up mistletoe,” Erik said, his mind forming a plan. “We should go stand under it.”

Charles laughed. “Trying to get a kiss out of me, Erik? You can just have one, you know.”

Erik took a deep breath and turned towards Charles, smiling. “I know that people usually kiss under mistletoe but...I had other things planned.”

Charles grinned at him. “Planned, hm?”

“Well, planned in the last five minutes, but yes, planned.”

“Do I dare ask what these other things are?”

Erik reached out and took the glass from Charles's hand, setting them both on the coffee table before pulling Charles into a bruising kiss. “You mean you can't tell?”

Charles's grin was even larger after that. “This is very unexpected.”

“Well, sometimes I like to do things that are spur of the moment. This just happens to be one of them.”

“I rather like this spur of the moment plan,” Charles said, standing up. “I will go get what we need. You get underneath that mistletoe.”

Erik laughed when Charles practically ran out of the room and he reached for his glass, draining it before standing up and heading over to where the mistletoe was. Charles came back into the room a few minutes later with a blanket, a couple of pillows, and the supplies they needed, and Erik hesitated for a moment. “Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to ruin this family tradition that you and your sister have.”

Charles laughed. “This isn't going to ruin anything. The tradition is to hang it in front of the tree. What I do underneath it is entirely up to me.”

Erik pulled Charles into a deep kiss before taking the blanket from him and spreading it out. Charles dropped the pillows and supplies down on top of it as Erik stood back up, then he pulled Erik into a deep kiss. Erik's hands went to Charles's belt and began to fumble around with it, prompting Charles to try to undo the buttons on Erik's shirt. Erik broke the kiss when it became clear that he needed to concentrate, and it was only seconds before he had the belt undone. Charles got the buttons undone moments later, and they smiled stupidly at each other as they quickly divested each other of their clothes. 

After they'd kicked their pants away, Charles dropped to his knees and wrapped his hand around Erik's cock, stroking it slowly as Erik groaned above him. “You are so gorgeous, Erik. I really cannot even begin to tell you how much.”

“You're pretty goddamn gorgeous too,” Erik got out as Charles ran his thumb over the head. “Oh, fuck you feel good.”

“I know what will feel even better,” Charles said, leaning forward and wrapping his lips around Erik's cock. 

Erik moaned loudly as Charles began to suck, taking more of his cock into his mouth as Erik tangled his hands in Charles's hair. It wasn't long before Charles was taking him deep, working him as best he knew how to before he pulled back and grinned up at him. “I think that's enough for now, don't you? Time to get redressed and all of that?”

Erik dropped to his knees and pulled Charles into a deep kiss. “I do not like your teasing, Charles.”

“Mm, I know,” Charles laughed as Erik pulled him down to the blanket. “But it's going to make everything so much better.”

Charles shifted around until he was on his back and Erik slid in between his legs, kissing down Charles's chest until he was level with his cock. He lapped at the fluid that was leaking from the head before sucking gently on it, pulling back almost immediately. “I think that's enough for now.”

“You are a motherfucking bastard,” Charles said, and Erik laughed. 

“What? You can tease me but I can't tease you? Bullshit.”

“Hurry it the fuck up then.”

Erik just shook his head and reached for the lube as Charles pulled his legs back. “This is going to be really, really quick.”

“So what? We'll just do it again and take our time with it later.”

Charles sighed as he heard the cap flip open and it was a moment later that he felt the slick finger along his entrance. “You are going to feel so, so good.”

“So are you,” Erik said, pressing the finger into him and moving it around. “I feel like I should take this moment to say that sex has never felt as good as it does with you. You're the most amazing partner I've ever had.”

Charles's face spread into a large smile. “You're the most amazing partner I've ever had too. No one has ever fucked me the way you do.”

Erik pulled the finger out and pressed two back inside, smiling when Charles moaned. “You are so unbelievably sexy like this.”

“Be a lot sexier once you're fucking me,” Charles got out as Erik's fingers found his prostate. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Erik massaged it for a moment before moving his fingers away, thrusting them in and out until Charles nodded at him. He pulled them from his body and reached for the condom, tearing the package open and rolling it onto his dick. He slicked it up quickly and moved closer to Charles, grinning down at him as he lined himself up. “Ready?”

“Fuck me before I kill you,” Charles growled.

“As you wish.”

Erik pushed into him and Charles groaned loudly, his hand drifting down to wrap around his cock as Erik slid in to his fullest. He gave Charles a moment to get used to the stretch before he began to thrust, and Charles stared up at him with pleasure-filled eyes. “You feel so fucking good,” he murmured. “So, so good.”

“You feel pretty fucking good too,” Erik got out, picking up the speed of his thrusts. “God, how did I ever live without this?”

“I'm wondering the same thing,” Charles said, gasping when Erik changed the angle and started thrusting into his prostate. “Fuck. Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Erik grinned down at him and started thrusting harder. “Feel even better now?”

Charles laughed and kicked at Erik's arm. “You are such a bastard but don't fucking stop.”

Erik thrust even harder and Charles's eyes rolled back in his head as he let out a litany of curse words. Erik reached down and wrapped his hand around Charles's, moving their hands together at a fast pace. He wanted nothing more than to make Charles come before he did. Charles eventually moved his hand away and just let Erik work him, and it wasn't long before he was coming, Erik's name a scream off his lips. 

Erik moved his hand away and thrust even harder, doing everything he could think of to make himself come. Charles's eyes were closed and his chest was heaving, but when he opened his eyes and looked straight into Erik's with such love, Erik fell over the precipice and came hard.

It was a while before Erik could open his eyes again, but when he did, he found Charles staring at him with that same look of love and it took what little breath he had gotten back away again. “I love you,” was out of his mouth before he could think about it, and right as he started cursing himself silently for doing so, Charles broke out into the biggest grin Erik had ever seen.

“I love you too,” Charles breathed out. “I just thought it was too soon to say it.”

“I thought it was too,” Erik murmured, pulling out of him and laying down on the blanket next to him. “But apparently not.”

Charles took a deep breath and looked over at Erik. “Well, I have to say that this was the best present that I'll ever find underneath a tree, that's for sure.”

Erik burst out laughing. “It was just sex, Charles.”

“I'm not talking about the sex, though that was magnificent. I was talking about the fact that we love each other.”

Erik leaned over and kissed Charles deeply. “Well, it's the only present underneath a tree that I'm ever going to care about, that's for sure.”

Charles smiled at him. “That reminds me, I haven't given you tonight's Hanukkah present. I'll have to get that once I feel like I can stand again.”

“You really don't need to get me Hanukkah presents, Charles.”

“I want to,” Charles said, reaching out to caress the side of Erik's face. “I want you. Your religion is part of you. I might not understand it yet, but that doesn't mean I don't want to celebrate it with you.”

“Well, I think you have gotten me to enjoy Christmas in a way that I never thought possible, so I guess we're pretty even on that.”

Charles kissed Erik and looked up at the mistletoe. “I think it's probably a good idea to never let Raven know about this new tradition of ours.”

“Tradition?”

“You think that this is going to be the only time this happens? Oh, no. No, it's not.”

Erik smiled. “I think I can be down to have this tradition then. But yes, no letting Raven know about it.”

“That's for the best,” Charles said, and they fell silent for a few moments. “If I go get some more condoms once I feel like I can stand, can we do this again?”

“We can do this as much as you'd like tonight,” Erik replied, and Charles grinned.

“I was hoping you'd say that.”


End file.
